Getting Caught With Your Hand in the Cookie Jar
by KLJ-93
Summary: I didn't like the conversation between T'pol and Trip after Harbinger. I've takin things into my own hands. This can be concidered AU.


By: Plain White T

Rating: T

Title: Getting Caught With Your Hand in the Cookie Jar

Summary: Trip and T'pol have a talk after they… um… do I have to say? I didn't like the way the "morning after" conversation went, so I'm taking matters into my own hands. This could be considered AU.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Not making money. Don't plan to.

………………………………….. (T'pol's POV)

I just sat down with my hot tea when I heard a familiar southern voice. I started to panic knowing it was Trip… I mean… Commander Tucker. I do not have all of my control back. The way he was with me last night would make anyone shaky the next morning. He is so passionate and gentle. I all the sudden feel guilty. He has feelings for me and last night he showed them to me, even admitting them to me. All I am is a trellium addict. I do not deserve a man as unique as Trip… I mean… Commander Tucker.

Or do I? I remember the first time we met. His smell was intoxicating to me. It should have disgusted me. I remember how he helped me and gave me advice on my betrothal to Koss. I remember how I considered him my friend before anyone else.

The way he makes me feel is something no one else could. I have noticed myself growing an attachment to him, growing stronger with every waking moment. Last night was no "marking my territory" or "giving in to my jealousy"; I was also showing him how _I_ felt! It has to be! With every meditation ritual, with every thought about him, I am slowly starting to realize that… I love him. I did not even take trellium that night. That was entirely me.

"G'mornin' Sub Commander. Is this seat takin'?"

"No. Please, sit down." I realized this was coming. I must be honest with him.

"Um… look… about last night. I think we need ta talk."

"Yes…"

"Jus' curious, but why weren't," He looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "Why weren't ya wearin' anythin' under that robe of yers?"

I looked down at my beverage as steam rose from it. Should I tell him of the trellium? Should I call him Commander, Trip, or Mr. Tucker?

"Trip… it is hard to explain."

"T'pol, you look like you jus' got caught with yer hand in the cookie jar."

"I do not understand."

"It's an old Earth expression. If you get caught with yer hand in the cookie jar, it means you got caught doin' somethin' you weren't supposed ta be doin' or getting' caught doin' somethin' not yer taste… like getting' caught with no clothes under a thin, silk robe for example."

"I see. I guess I owe you an explanation."

"It would seem so."

"I am going to be very blunt with you. I am attracted to you, Commander Tucker, and I was indeed envious of you and Corporal Cole. Also, during my contact with the Selya, I got an over dose of trellium. I enjoyed the feelings it produced in me. I wanted more. I began to intake small amounts and before I knew it, I was addicted. That's why I decided to seduce you in my quarters."

His mouth was gaping; something I knew was not the reaction I was looking for. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

All I could think of to do was raise my eyebrow. It was instinct to me. He left as fast as he arrived.

…………………………….. (Engineering)

I wondered all day about if I should talk to Trip. My legs brought me to engineering. I need to talk with him.

"Crewman, where is Commander Tucker?"

"I'm sorry, Sub Commander, I'm under orders."

"What does that have to do with my question?"

"That's confidential."

"I outrank him. You will tell me what he told you."

"His exact words were 'if you see anyone come in here with pointed ears, escort them out'."

"Where is he?"

He pointed to a pair of legs sticking out over a computer system. "Thank you crewman."

I started to walk over to him when I noticed he was talking to Lt. Hess. I walked over to her and dismissed her. She walked off rather fast. He came out of his work and stared at me through squinted eyes. "Do you have ta scare off everyone in yer path?"

"Why did you walk out? I was trying to tell you something."

"Look, T'Pain-in-the-ass, I don't have time fer this."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I feel like a toy!"

"Why?"

"Last night I didn't 'mate' with you, I made love to you. All you did was use me because you were too doped up on tellium to know who you were hurtin' T'pol!"

"You are out of line. I didn't use trellium the night we 'made love'. I was showing you how I felt about you. I love you Trip, and I need someone to help me through this. You are the only one I can trust with this. But if I am too much of a 'pain in the ass' as you say, I will go ahead and leave."

I was hoping to put some sense into him. The reaction he showed this morning was not what I expected. I hope he understands that I am not lying to him when I tell him that I love him. I was not anticipating on telling him, but I had no other choice.

"Sub Commander!"

I hear him calling me, but make no move to turn around. Illogically, I want him to come after me. I want him to tell me that he loves me. But really, all I want is him. I have for a while.

As I slam my finger on the button to open the door, I hear footsteps behind me, but I am not sure if they are Trip's. When I reach the corridor, a strong hand pulls me around and the next thing I know, Trip and I are in a deep, fervent kiss. I push him up against the bulkhead and deepen the kiss, our hands roaming over each other's body. All the while, between kisses, he tells me he loves me too. I pull down his jumpsuit and shirt enough to reach the junction of his neck and shoulder and bite down, marking him as my own for life. He knows what this means and repeats the gesture. After all of the blood is licked away, we return to our fervent kisses. I still have him pinned against the bulkhead.

"Ahem."

We look up to see Captain Archer looking at us, arms folded across his chest, head nodding slowly from side to side, a bemused smile on his face. We pull apart and I notice Trip is very embarrassed because he places his hand on the back of his neck and looks down at the floor.

"Um… hey there, Cap'n."

"Hey there Trip, T'pol. I can't say that I never expected this to happen."

"Captain," I say, trying to take some of the embarrassment away from my mate. "I believe this would be an appropriate time to say 'we just got caught with our hands in the cookie jar."

………………………………………..

AN: This is my first T/T'P fic, so reviews and comments are most welcome. I am currently writing a story called "Journey on", but I had this in my head and had to write it down. Feel free to read my other story, which is a sequel to my story "Do You Love Me?" Those stories are A/T'P.

- Plain White T


End file.
